onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadashi
}} |extra1= |bounty= 850,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} Introduction Known as "The Great Revolutionary". Is currently a Commander of the Revolutionary Army. He ate the Daku Daku no Mi and is also the god father of Riku Di Cielo. "Live life to the fullest, because tomorow, ya might not be here to live." ''- Tadashi Apearance He appears as a very handsome and attractive man. Tadashi has short, dark green hair on the verge of black, and gun-metal blue eyes. His usual attire is a stolen and altered Marine Uniform to signify his rebellion. Personality Tadashi is a happy go lucky guy who likes to fight. He is usually seen smoking or reading a book, if not the two, messing around with fellow revolutionaries and drinking. Though this deceives foes, he is actually very serious on the inside and cares greatly about his Nakama. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Tadashi is currently the fastest man in the Revolutionaries, able to seemingly teleport and move faster than Soru without use of his devil fruit. He is a master in "White Wolf Style" a one sword style variation. He is also currently the second strongest in the revolutionaries, as shown when he got angry, he punched the ground of the island he was on. Without any help from his fruit he destroyed half of the island. Devil Fruit ''For more information, see: Daku Daku no Mi Tadashi's devil fruit allows him to completely assimilate matter by "shattering". White Wolf Style The Shikamiryu (White Wolf Style) is a variation of Ittoryu, made by Tadashi himself, it utilizes Haki and pure intimidation to utilize a form of swordplay that mimics Iaido. Strength Tadashi is a very strong man, able to leave a giant crater in the middle of a island in a rage. Also able to take down a combo team of Yaro Black and Riku Dragion. Without breaking a sweat. Tadashi was able to take a blade swing from Whitebeard and block it with his sword, showing no visible injury or fatigue. Speed Tadashi is the fastest known revolutionary with and without his powers, he can travel at the speed of light by breaking the friction around him, he has great stamina and endurance to let alone endure the speed of light, as well as run faster than Soru. Haki Tadashi has shown many different signs of all forms of Haki on different occasions. 'Busoshoku Haki' Tadashi has shown many signs of Busoshoku Haki, it was first demonstrated it during the War of the Best, when he slashed Corvus in the chest. 'Kenbunshoku Haki' Tadashi was shown using this to consecutively dodge the "quintet" attack of the five admirals. He also used it to dodge one of Whitebeards attacks directed at him, due to their Rivalry. 'Haoshoku Haki' Tadashi has shown been using Haoshoku Haki when he trained Riku Dragion during the two year Timeskip, also surprised when Luffy demonstrated his Haki, he stated "The Rubber Kid has it like us?". Trivia *Tadashi loves to dance. *Though he resembles a teen, he is over the age of 300, the cause of this is unknown. *Tadashi is a heavy drinker (he is the person who taught Riku how to drink), both the latter get drunk after drinking for 7 hours straight. Category:Revolutionaries Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Former Pirate Category:Juushishi